


Love Bites

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gore, M/M, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Wilford Warfstache is barely surviving amidst the army of undead. That is at least, until a mysterious stranger rescues him.





	Love Bites

Wilford was backed into a corner, and he knew it.

He was kicking and shooting but those… things were swarming around him. Dead eyes stared into his and decaying arms reached out to claw at him.

It wasn’t often that he was afraid. But this was one of those times.

He had been at home with Damien, cuddled up watching some movie on television. He couldn’t even remember what it was. They hadn’t heard those… things come in. Damien went to get some more wine for the two of them.

Wilford had killed them all but it was too late.

Damien, the love of his life, had been torn apart by those monstrosities. Wilford held him in his arms and cried for hours, pleading for him to wake up, to not leave him.

He never did.

Wilford had left, not knowing what else to do, but not being able to handle staying there. He’d promised Damien he’d come back and visit, that he’d be there when he woke up.

But now, here he was, these brutal monsters about to claw him and make him sleep like they had done to his Damien. Maybe if he slept he’d be with Damien? That was the only good outcome from this that Wilford could think of.

He jumped as he heard gunshots, and a grenade in the distance. Wilford went still and quiet as the monsters turned to the sound and started making their way in that direction.

“Bloody hell…” He mumbled, breathing heavily, his shoulders slumping in relief and he wiped some of the blood off of his face.

He almost squeaked when the man appeared in front of him, wearing a mask that covered most of his face. He wore a tight combat top and a camouflage leather jacket over form fitted jeans. His boots were military and his gloves were finger-less, giving him an edgy look.

The stranger grabbed Wilford’s hand and gave him a tug. “Come.”

Wilford nodded and followed quickly, looking around cautiously to make sure that none of those… things were near them.

The masked man ran into a convenient store and sighed, pulling down the mask and revealing one of the most handsome men that Wilford had ever seen, causing the pink man to tilt his head, staring at him a bit.

“Here’s a bag. Grab water and canned items, nothing frozen…”

“I, uh…” Wilford stared for a moment before nodding and grabbing the bag, grabbing water bottles and canned foods off the shelves.

The other man did the same, before glancing over at Wilford and noticing a wound on his arm.

“You’re hurt. Give it to me.” He didn’t wait for a reply and grabbed Wilford’s arm, opening his backpack to reveal first aid items and proceeding to bandage the pink man’s arm.

Wilford just watched silently as the other man worked.

“We’ll clean it fully at the power station. For now it’s okay… here,” He grabbed Wilford’s sleeves and tore them off, making the shirt into a makeshift button up tank top. “There’s clothes at the mall but it will be a fight to get there…”

The man tucked the fabric into his bag, while Wilford whined slightly.

“Bully! This is my favorite shirt!” He whimpered, not acknowledging that this was one of the many similar yellow button ups that he owned.

He looked down at the bandages and flexed his thick arms, making sure it was secure.

“Keep quiet… you want to rip away any fabric that you don’t need,” The dark haired man explained, before handing Wilford a bat. “Be careful.”

Wilford looked at the bat, which was large and thick with huge nails hammered through it and barbed wire wrapped around.

“Ooh,” He grinned it excitement, taking the bat, his eyes glittering in excitement as he looked it over, before turning back to the other man. “But, wouldn’t I want to keep my arms covered so those… things… can’t get to my skin easier…?”

“Fabric or no fabric… doesn’t make a difference. You need clothes… and a shower…” The man said calmly, while Wilford grimaced.

“I don’t need that! What I need is to beat some skulls in!” He gripped his new weapon and went to run outside, but was stopped by the demanding hiss of the other man.

“Stay inside! We still need to pack… and I can get you to the floor within seconds, so you listen to me.”

“Yeah right!” Wilford scoffed in disbelief. “Warfstache don’t take no shit from nobody!”

Wilford twisted his finger around the end of his mustache and turned back to the door. He didn’t even hear the other man approach and grab him by the arm, flipping him over and slamming him into the ground on his back.

“Listen to me,” He man growled, stepping on Wilford to pin him down while twisting his wrist near the breaking point. “I could have let you die, and I’ll let it happen again if you don’t listen to me. I am the boss of you for now… listen to me or I will kill you.

"Nobody is the boss of me!” Wilford yelped, struggling, his wrist aching with pain.

“You want to die?” He growled, twisting Wilford’s arm more.

“I was surviving just fine on my own!” He defended himself, before yelping again in pain. “Now let me go!”

“You were surrounded… you would have died. I am the boss… you follow. I’m only doing this to help you and me both survive.” The stranger spoke calmly, but his eyes held anger and annoyance towards Wilford.

The pink haired man struggled, still pinned, before he took a deep breath and looked up at the other man, smirking.

“You know if you wanted to pin me down you could have just asked. For a pretty boy like you… I could definitely power bottom.”

This was evidently the wrong thing to say, as the dark haired man twisted Wilford’s arm more and moved his foot to press it down on Wilford’s throat. “I can easily kill you.”

“Then do it!” Wilford chuckled madly, choking a bit from the pressure on his neck.

The other man viewed him thoughtfully for a moment, before pulling out his gun and aiming it straight at Wilford’s head.

“…can’t waste good meat, I suppose.”


End file.
